The Space Between Them
by Silena Malfoy
Summary: When a storm knocks out power in the Head Dorm's room, Hermione and Draco play Truth or Dare, and find some interesting things about each other. NOT SONG FIC.


The Space Between Them

One-shot. Dramione. Post-war, 7th year. (Ignored the epilog!)

Summary: When a storm knocks out power in the Head Dorm's room, Hermione and Draco play Truth or Dare, and find some interesting things about each other. NOT SONG FIC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot.

Hermione sat on the edge on her bed, listening to the storm roar outside her window. She absolutely loved storms. She loved listening to the thunder boom, and loved hearing the soft pounding of the rain against the window.

As she listened to the soothing sounds, she thought back to how her year was going. Since the war ended, a lot had changed. Death Eaters went to trial, and most went to Azkaban. Others, like the Malfoy's, got off with a clean slate. Half way through the war, they came over to the Light side, and were spies for the Order. Without them, the Light would have never won.

Hogwarts rebuilt itself. It is funny what a magical castle can do to itself. Somehow, a day after the war ended, the castle rebuilt itself, having everything the way it was before the war. Although most were shocked, there were some, like herself, who were not surprised at all. If you had read Hogwarts A History as many times as she had, you would know that it was possible.

Since the school was still together, classes started yet again in the fall. Hermione was named Head Girl, which she was thrilled about. She figured Head Boy would be either Harry or Ron, but she was in for a shock to hear it was neither of them. She was even more shocked to find out Head Boy was Draco Malfoy.

At the start of the term, they formed a truce. They decided it was best, if they wanted to set a good example for everyone, because they were Head Boy and Girl. It was also for the best, due to they had to share a dorm together. The Head Dorm consisted of a common room, a bathroom, a small kitchenette, and two bedrooms.

Hermione smiled, thinking about the boy. They had become good friends over the past couple of weeks. Actually, they pretty much did everything together. Harry and Ron had taken Auror jobs the first chance they got, so she honestly did not have many others to hang out with.

It was then that the power shut off. It was a bizarre thing, considering the lights were on due to magic. Hermione whispered a "Lumos", and her wand lit up. She carefully made her way out of her room and into the common room. She heard an irritated voice ring through the room.

"Shit! What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco asked, stumbling over something on the ground. He then proceeded to attempt to find his wand.

"I have no idea! I have never read anything about the power ever going off! The power is run by a magical generator that the headmaster has in his office. But they always keep the lights on, no matter what!" Hermione ranted, trying to find a solution to the problem.

The light from her wand only gave a slight amount of light. It just illuminated her confused face, and Draco's not-so-happy face.

"Well Granger, it looks like we won't get anywhere by trying to figure this out. Why don't we just sit down here and wait for it to come back on?" he said, gesturing to the couch.

Hermione shrugged, and sat down. She was so confused and what has happened. Perhaps it was the storm? It was raining very hard outside, but that still should not have kicked the power off. She sighed, giving up on trying to figure out why the power is off.

"So Granger, how about we play a game?"Draco asked, a glint of mischief in his stormy grey eyes, as he sat down besides her

"Ok. What game?" she asked.

"It's a muggle game. Truth or Dare?" he said, smiling and looking like he was the smartest man on earth.

They started off with easy questions, like "What is your favorite color?" (Draco's green, Hermione's Red, of course). It was after ten minutes of boring ones; Draco decided to really get into the questioning.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Truth," she answered.

"Is it true that you and Weasel are madly in love, and are going to get married the moment you finish this year?"

"Where in the world did you hear that?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Ah, don't deny it. I see that blush on your face. It is so true!"

"Is not! I kiss him once and this is what I get? I love him like a brother; nothing more and nothing less!"

Draco chuckled slightly at the sight of Hermione getting all worked up and flustered.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you shag Pansy every Saturday before dinner?"

"What!" he sputtered. "Seriously, where did you hear that! Pansy and I…. ewww!" he said, a look of disgust on his face.

Hermione laughed; the look on his face was priceless.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, the disgusted look still on his face.

"If you aren't madly in love with the Weasel, who do you like then?"

Hermione blushed, and looked down at her hands. She then mumbled something that no human being could understand.  
>"What was that?" he asked, amused.<p>

"Next question." She mumbled.

"Nope. This is not how this game works! You have to answer it, whether you like it or not!" he said smugly, and smirked his famous smirk at her.

"Can't I just change this truth into a dare?" she asked, her face as red as a Weasley's hair.

"Fine then. I dare you to kiss me then," he said, smirking at her.

"Wha.. what!" she stuttered, clearly taking a back at his words.

"Kiss me." he stated, his eyes flashing an emotion that Hermione could not decipher.

Hermione's mind was on overdrive. She finally decided that she wasn't going to get out of this, so she sat up on the couch, and slowly leaned in towards Draco. She tilted her head slightly to the right, watching his eyes the whole time. Something passed in his eyes, and she watched as he leaned towards her, and in a flash closed the space between them.

After a minute, Draco pulled back. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She could not think. So, she whispered, "Truth or Dare?"

Draco smiled, and replied, "Dare".

Hermione smiled, and replied, "Who do you like?"

Draco chuckled. "Ah, but that was a question, not a dare."

Hermione sat there and stared at him, clearly waiting for an answer. Draco sighed, ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair, and replied, "I like a witch who is bloody brilliant, has bushy, but gorgeous curly brown hair, and who is staring at me this very instant." He leaned forward towards her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She looked in a daze, so he said in a low tone, "Truth or Dare?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance, and replied, "Kiss me you fool."

She then leaned forward. Her eyes fluttered shut as he lips met his, melting into the kiss. Draco's arms wrapped around her, and finished closing the space between them.

xxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: This is my first time actually writing anything other than a school essay…. So please review and let me know how I did!**


End file.
